Island Desires
by DragonFireWitch
Summary: A continuation from RTTE season 4. Vigo is gone, the team is rebuilding islands and villages and love is in the air. Who else will be hit with the arrow? Will they find new dragons? How long will Hiccstrid last or break up then get back together? Are there more enemies hidden in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

 **WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: This is the first chapter. I have a vague idea of where I'd like to go but would truly appreciate your opinions.**

It's been a month since Vigo was gone. Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnutt, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout have been helping their allies rebuild their homes. Currently they were on Berserker island helping Heather and Dagur rebuild their island. The holidays were approaching and after a long day the whole gang was retreating to the Great Hall they had already rebuilt to eat and sleep.

"We really can't thank you enough for helping us rebuild our island. It will be nice when we have people walking around again," Heather said.

"Then we can continue our search for dad!" Dagur piped in all excited.

Heather started rubbing the back of her neck while looking away, "Yeah about that Dagur. I'm just not sure I want to continue. If dad wanted to be found, he would have by now ya know? He knows Vigo's gone. He knows we're here together. He would have come home. Maybe we should look into expanding our village and carrying on the Beserker name."

"But Heather! He's our father!"

*Sigh* "Well maybe one of us should stay here."

Everything was quiet as she stared at the bowl of fish soup she made everyone. Food was scarce since Vigo attacked but with the Dragons help they were able to scrounge up some fish before they were able to trade again. Heather was a great chef though and could make a meal out of anything. After she ate she went outside to get some fresh air and think for a bit. Fishlegs followed in short. They sat there looking at the water over the sunset. The sky was bright pink and orange like a fire in the sky. The painted ocean pink and orange rippling with the occasional wave.

"I love how peaceful this is. The smell of ocean, the colors, the calmness. It reminds me a lot of you Fishlegs. Reminds me of home."

"The beauty of the ocean is nothing compared to what I'm looking at."

Blushing Heather puts a lock of hair behind her ear and cuddled into Fishlegs. "I hate how our time together is always so short. I miss your company and our Maces and Talons challenges. You're always a great match."

"You're a great competitor. Your mind is what attracts me to you." They stare in each others eyes, the kiss they've been longing for. The moment is right. Fishlegs looks deep into Heathers eyes and brushes his hand against her soft cheek. Resting his hand on the jaw line of her chin he lifts her head and starts to lean in. He feels her heart racing. Her chest is lifting. Heathers eyes are locked into his. She starts to close her eyes and open her mouth just slight.

"What a sunset! I should take Shattermaster out for a spin! Oh! Were you guys busy?"

Dagur.

Slightly frustrated, Fishlegs heads back into the great hall leaving the siblings to their thoughts. As he approached the table he heard a debate going on on how long they were planning to stay. That was until he realized, they were all pretty much on the same side of leaving within the week. He only just got Heather back. To leave now, might mean he'd never be with her.

"We can't leave now! There's still so much work that needs to be done!"

"Fishlegs, we've been here 2 weeks. We've helped with so much already, the rest can be done by Wingshear, Shattermaster and the Beserkers. The Outcasts need our help there."

"I don't see why they can't take care of it. We haven't been back to the edge for more than a couple days and haven't started rebuilding that yet," Astrid piped in her utter distaste for the Outcasts apparent.

"Astrid we've gone over this. They don't use dragons like we do. Plus it keeps them peaceful allies. Something we may need some day." Hiccup retorted, "Maybe we should all just get some rest." He rose and as he did the rest of the table joined him and headed to their pelts that laid on the ground of the great hall. It was especially cold that evening.

"Mind if I pull my furs a bit closer? I'm a bit cold." Astrid asked with longing eyes.

"Oh, uh." Hiccup started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "yes of course Milady."

Giggling Astrid brings her furs right next to Hiccups. Toothless burns a ring around his sleeping spot closeby which radiates heat that Hiccup and Astrid can feel. As they lay there on their backs they lock hands. Astrid tilts her head ever so slightly that it's resting on the side of Hiccups shoulder. Her eyes get heavier and heavier until all she sees is the darkness and feels the warmth of the man she has been in love with for four years.

" _Astrid! Astrid! Come on! It's time for the big announcement!"_

" _I'm coming Hiccup! Oh I can't wait!"_

 _Together they mount their dragons and soar high into the sky feeling the breeze in their hair, smiles on their faces and enjoy the moment before heading to the great hall. There they meet Stoick the Vast and Skullcrusher. Hiccup greets Skullcrusher with some fish._

" _Hiccup my boy! Are you ready for the big announcement? I'm so proud. Who knew my Hiccup would actually land a strong warrior such as yourself Astrid. My grandchildren will be strong willed, passionate and loving. Perfect mates you are."_

 _Astrid beaming alongside Hiccup they walk into the great hall and wait for the chiefs word._

" _Welcome everyone! As we all know these past five years have been the best and worst Berk has ever seen. My son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has given us all a new style of life, freedom, more trading and dragons. Today I am here to announce that Hiccup Haddock of the Hooligan Tribe and Astrid Hofferson of the Hooligan tribe have announced their engagement!"_

 _There were cheers ringing the halls as people shouted their congratulations. Woman questioning Astrid about when they will be wed, how many offspring she will have, whether she is tracking her fertility calendar. Meanwhile pushing drinks in Hiccups hands. When it gets to be too much, Hiccup sneaks out for some fresh air. Seeing this, Astrid makes a few excuses about Stormfly needing some chicken and ducks out as well._

" _Phew. Definitely knew that was going to happen, although I didn't expect it to get so personal." Astrid stated as she caught up with Hiccup and slowly wrapped her hands around his waist from behind._

 _Turning around and placing his arms on Astrid's' waist forcing her arms to lock around his neck, "Better than the dozens of drinks I've been given. You know how much I hate the attention, can't we just have a small thing on the edge?"_

" _You know my parents would kill me. Besides you know how much I want to show off the next Mr. Hofferson."_

" _Ha, very funny Astrid. You, milady, will be Mrs. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"_

" _Ah, I much prefer the sound of Mrs. Astrid Haddock." With that she pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss._

 _Hiccups grip tightened around her waist, almost lifting her off the ground.  
Astrid moved her hands through his hair, eventually playing with the one braid she always put in his hair.  
One of his hands moving up her back running chills through her spine. Her small plump nipples suddenly erect from the shiver it caused. While Hiccups other hand was slowly lowering, almost curious if she would stop it. Astrid's mind started to fog. The excitement of the day, the closeness of their bodies, the officiality that they will be wed sometime soon and that she will soon become Hiccups wife, the eventual chief's wife, the mother of his children. The thought causing her to feel wet between her thighs as she imagined making children with him and all the practicing they would be able to do. She suddenly realized Hiccup's hand had reached its destination. Her arse.  
Hiccup couldn't believe she'd let him, especially without a fist in the gut, but she stood there kissing him deeper and deeper. Her chest rising heavily, her heart rate increasing. He'd press his luck and see how far she'd let him take this, so he started to squeeze her right butt cheek. She let out a soft moan. Hiccup squeezed harder, slightly lifting her up.  
Astrid could feel his member soon pushing against her. She leaned into it, opening her legs just slightly to allow a bit more access as they were still clothed. Her mind debating if she should stop this or let it take it's course. After all, they were betrothed. She felt his member get stronger, his breathing heavier as he lifted his hand off her buttocks and guiding his hand upwards feeling every shape of her hourglass figure until he stopped, just under her breast. Her body quivering with excitement, wonder and ecstasy, pleading for him to continue.  
Taking a deep breath while still kissing, Hiccup pulled her in for a deeper kiss with the hand that was still on her back, granted her wish and continued moving her hand upward over her breast and gently caressing over her tunic. Their breathing getting heavier, the tension building as their kiss became more aggressive and passionate.  
Astrid was becoming wetter and wetter between her thighs as the kissing progressed. Eventually lowering her hand to feel the wrangled snake that was desperately trying to get free. When Hiccup started snoring in her face. _

Opening her eyes, Astrid quickly realized it was a dream. Somewhat relieved because this is forbidden before marriage and they weren't really engaged, and somewhat mortified because of how this pleased her. There was one something that was in fact true as she laid there, suddenly noticing she was now on her side wrapped up in Hiccups, his member was indeed pressing against her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

 **WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.**

 **A/N. Hope you like this chapter. Don't vomit too much at the Hiccstrid, I'm trying to follow the clumsiness of their love in Race to the Edge...for now ;)**  
 **I'm hoping to continue updating as often as life allows.**

Astrid was helping Hiccup gather everything they need for the journey to Outcast Island. The journey should take less than a day's travel. Anytime Hiccup looked at her she'd blush as she thought of her dream or dreams at this point. She'd have to talk to Gothi when they got back to Berk. When they were all done, Hiccup pulled her in for a kiss. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter as they always do. She had to control herself. She pushed away with a smile and walked over to Snotlout, the twins and Dagur.

"Where's Fishface? We need to get going!"

"Snotlout, I'm sure he's saying goodbye to Heather."

"I don't see what she sees in him anyway. Same with you and Hiccup."

"You'll eventually find a boar to love you" Astrid replied laughing.

"HEY! Leave the boars out of this! What did they ever do to you?" Ruffnut said before turning to Tuffnut, "We'll have to hide the boars when we get back to the edge."

Laughing they all walked into the great hall for some lunch before flying off.

"I just wish I could stay. Help you guys. The Outcasts don't need us."

"I know Fishlegs, but you are a rider. You travel together. What happens if they need you?"

"Outcast island doesn't have you Heather. We're always saying goodbye."

They stood there together heads touching, arms around each other. They have tried to be together for so long, and they always ended up apart. Fishlegs looked up to hold the image of her face in his mind forever. Her emerald green eyes. The curve of her plump pink lips. Her thick long black hair braided similar to Astrids. He knew this would be his last chance for a long time. Fishlegs inhaled deeply as he built up the courage then grabbed her waist hard and pulled her in for a long heated kiss they'd both been waiting for. As they pulled away they both blushed and smiled and put their heads back together. No words need be spoken between them.

Dagur stood at the top of the hill above Heather and Fishlegs. He stood there wide mouthed in shock until he finally found the words:"FISHLEGS! Since when?"

Startled Heather and Fishlegs pulled apart. "Looks like it's time for you to go," Heather winked as she walked up the hill towards Dagur and the great hall, "Dagur, you're my big brother, but you really are oblivious sometimes."

Walking into the great hall she made her rounds giving Snotlout and the twins handshakes and giving a hug to Astrid and Hiccup. Words were exchanged between Heather and Astrid then everyone mounted their dragons and away they went, off to Outcast Island.

In less than a day's time they arrived at Outcast island. They were greeted by Chief Alvin the Treacherous and Mildew, who of course was less than thrilled to see their dragons. They went over plans of what needed to be done, what they planned to help with and began to the end of the day everyone was starving having accomplished so much. The Outcasts, Riders and Dragons headed out to the water to catch some fish to cook up.

"How's yer father doin' Hiccup? It's been quite some time since we've seen each other" Alvin asked.

"He's doing as great as always. You should take a trip to Berk once your islands all built up, do some trading while you're there. I'm sure he'd enjoy a break from chiefing duties."

"Ah, my boy Hiccup, you'll learn one day. There is no break in chiefing duties. Especially when you become chief. You'll have the likes of dragons and villagers. It'll be very busy. Hopefully you'll also have a wife to keep you company." Alvin said glancing at Astrid, "I see you two have become extra friendly."

"Uh, oh, um, we'll see. It's all very new still."

"Really? I figured you were betrothed already. You've known each other since you were wee babes haven't you?"

"Yes, uh it's just… we're taking it slow."

"Ah, I see. Well I appreciate what yer doin' for us Hiccup. You and the riders are great allies to have in times of need. We had only just finished rebuilding the mess from the Whispering Deaths when we were attacked by the Shellfire. You get yerself into quite a mess."

"Tell me about it. We're glad to help."

Astrid avoided Hiccup as best she could while on Outcast Island and stayed busy fixing areas that Hiccup wasn't. After ten days there it was as great as they could make it during their short time and said their goodbyes. They still had to help Berk, though they're hoping the A-Team has done a lot of the hard work and they can rest a bit. Luckily Mala sent terror mail that they wouldn't need help rebuilding as they were able to defend most of their houses from attacks. When they arrived at Berk there was another feast and celebration waiting for them and lucky for them, most of the work was done.

Everyone started getting back into the swing of things. The twins headed to their boar pit to hide the boars from Snotlout and cause havoc as they normally do, Fishlegs went back to helping Gobber make Gronkle Iron weapons, Snotlout was helping the A-Team with some new moves, and Astrid was helping her parents fix up their home.

Hiccup and Toothless soared around the island as it had been a long time since they had. He started reminiscing about the first time he'd taken Astrid up here. Her arms around him as they flew through the sky, how they've flown together many times and all the times they've shared just the two of them, yet lately she's been avoiding him. He'd have to get to the bottom of why.

"Land there Toothless. We need to talk to Astrid."

Toothless landed just outside the Hofferson house.

"Afternoon milady."

"Hiccup! Uhh what are you doing here? We're kind of busy."

"I'd love to help." Hiccup grabbed a hammer and started to work.

Astrid knew by the tone of his voice, there would be no avoiding him this time. She watched him for a few minutes. He wasn't his normal worn self since Vigo was gone.. He seemed happy. This was the first time she noticed how much more built his body had become in the last few months. She'd have to remember to go talk to Gothi before bed tonight. She really doesn't want a repeat dream. It felt right, but so dirty. She's supposed to be pure.

"Are you going to work or just stand there looking at all of this?" Hiccup joked gesturing to his whole body.

"I'm liking the view, what can I say." Astrid winked laughing.

"Have you been okay? You've been kind of avoiding me ever since we left Berserk. Are you sad about saying goodbye to Heather again?"

"No, well **,** yea. You noticed huh? I've just had something on my mind. I think I'll go talk to Gothi about it later."

"Anything I can help with? That's what I'm here for. As a friend or boyfriend."

"NO! No...Umm. Just me."

"Ok, well I mean I can continue here if you want to go see her now."

"Really Hiccup? Oh that'd be great." She kissed him on the cheek and whistled for Stormfly so she could head up to Gothi's. She can't believe she's about to go divulge her deepest darkest secrets, but these dreams are becoming unbearable. Hiccup was constantly on her mind making her body feel a tenderness it's never felt before. The way he moved, talked to her, touched her. She WANTED him to touch her. All of her! But was she ready to be married and settle down? She's only nineteen. He's not the chief yet and loved exploring the islands. There really wasn't anything keeping him grounded. She loved the adventure too. Though sometimes rather dangerous and definitely not something they could raise a baby into. No. These dreams had to stop. It was hers and Hiccups time, a baby would prevent it.

When she reached the top, she explained to Gothi about her dreams, her concerns for staying pure and what it all might mean. Trying to decipher Gothi's writing wasn't easy but there was no way she was going to let Gobber know how she was feeling. Gothi's response was that it was common in young adults as they start to explore their body and feelings. That she should fight the urge to act on them and to keep them in her dreams only to stay pure for her wedding night.

Well that's a relief, or is it? She headed back to her house where Hiccup was putting the finishing touches on the roof.

"How'd everything go? Got the answers you needed?" Hiccup questioned as he climbed down from the roof.

Astrid grabbed him by the collar, stared into his large green eyes for half a second and pulled him in for a kiss. "Sorry I've been so distant."

"Well if that's going to keep happening after you feel so distant, by all means." Hiccup said laughing. "Want to go for a nighttime flight?"

"Sure lemme just grab Stormfly."

"Or. Or. Here's an idea. We both go on Toothless? Like the good ole days?"

"I can't think of a better idea." Astrid said smiling and Hiccup helped her onto Toothless. She wrapped her arms around him as they took on and she inhaled deeply taking everything in.

They landed on the far side of the island and walked on the beach hand in hand for a while. Talking, laughing and occasionally kissing. It was nice to just be the two of them. They haven't been alone in so long they almost forgot what it was like.

"When you become chief, what is the first thing you'd change?"

"Well I don't think I'd really change anything. If we still did the regatta, maybe that. But we got rid of that years ago. Maybe I'd have my lovely wife build more defenses."

"Oh your lovely wife huh? And who would that be?"

"Well I, uh, I mean…" Hiccup stopped in his tracks seeing a shipwreck. Not again, he thought.

"Hiccup I was jus-"

"Shh!" Hiccup put his finger to her mouth then pointed at the ship.

Hiccup and Astrid started quietly creeping toward the shipwreck. They didn't have any weapons with them and the dragons were on the other side of the beach. Hopefully there was no one, but they had to be careful. Just then a man stumbled out rubbing his head before he fell over.

Hiccup and Astrid gasped.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stranger on the Beach

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

 **WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.** ****

 **A/N. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Don't vomit too much at the Hiccstrid, I'm trying to follow the clumsiness of their love in Race to the Edge...for now ;)**

Hiccup and Astrid stared in unison at the face down figure. Slowly and quietly creeping forward. With absolutely no way to defend themselves, surprise would be the best attack. Hiccup walked around the back of the boat looking for some rope while Astrid picked up a large boulder ready to knock out their new visitor should he awaken. When Hiccup found some rope he grabbed the wrists of the man delicately to tie them behind his back. He then tied his ankles together and called for his Night Fury. The man started to stir slightly until Astrid knocked him in the head. Checking for breathing, they picked up the man and tossed him onto Toothless' back. Climbing on Toothless, Astrid climbing on Stormfly, they flew back towards the Dragon Academy. Upon arrival they pulled the man off and tossed him in one of the Dragons stalls, locking it behind them. It was time to go get the other riders.

"How is that even possible?" Snotlout shouted.

"He must be a god. I need to be him! " Tuffnut chimed in.

"If only were you half the man. Oh wait, you are! Half his size!." Ruffnut mockingly said to her brother laughing.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs asked while stepping sideways to avoid the twins bashing habits.

Stoick the Vast flew in on Skullcrusher. Assessing the situation he realized they had someone prisoner. Instead of asking and getting answers he would not approve of he walked straight to the stall, moving his son to the side to reveal the prisoner.

"What is HE doing here? " Stoick's voice thundered waking the prisoner.

*Grunt* "Ouch. Thor almighty I have a pounding headache. Where am I?" Looking around the prisoner suddenly realized who he was looking at. "HICCUP!" He shouted, "You have to save me! Get me out of here."

"Why should I save you ? You SHOULD be dead!" Hiccup shouted back., "How are you even alive?"

"Get me out of here and I'll explain everything."

"We trusted you once before Ryker. We won't be making that mistake twice."

Walking away and signalling the other riders to follow, Stoick lunged at the stall fists ablazing. "I should kill you myself!"

"Yes. You have every reason to really. But you can't. You need me and I you."

"Hiccup, how can you even think about trusting him? You already know he lied to us. He didn't have the Dragon Eye, Viggo did, even though he claimed to have it. He was hurting the Shellfire. He was attacking it Hiccup! Making it spitfire at humans at will."

"I know Astrid. I know. But what choice do we have? We can't keep him locked up here forever. Maybe I'll just go talk to him. See if he'll confess to me how he survived."

"Just be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Astrid. I will be."

Knowing very well what Ryker could do to him he studied Astrid. The way her hair sat on her shoulder extending down past her breast, her figure that had changed from a slight curve to a more defined hourglass. He memorized her lips, plump and pink. His favorite part about her though, were her eyes. Light as the sky, her blue eyes held his gaze as he wrapped his arm tightly around her back slightly above her hips, pulling her in pressing his lips upon hers. Putting his other arm around her landing just slightly lower than his first and slightly on her buttox. His member growing slowly he parted his lips slightly as an invitation to deepen their kiss. He wanted Astrid to know he was hers. She was his only.

Astrid could hardly breathe. Hiccup isn't usually this aggressive. It's like her dreams, her vivid dreams that make her pure only in true form. Is this real life? Is she dreaming? Does he think something is going to happen? She parts her lips and slowly allows her tongue to enter his. Their kiss deepens. She glides her fingers through his hair pulling him in tighter. He wraps his arms around her into almost a tight squeeze. She can feel his member at full salute now. She has to stop this. She has to stay in control. She backed away.

"Did I do something you weren't comfortable with?"

"Not at all Hiccup. It's just, uh, well I think we were getting a bit carried away and that maybe we need to stop before we do something we're not ready for."

Not understanding right away Hiccup stares at her, "Huh? Oh. Oh! Astrid, I'd never allow myself to disrespect you in any way.. I love you too much."

"I know you do, it's jus- wait. What did you say?"

"I said I'd never disrespect you li-"

"No, the other part."

Hiccup grinned and pulled Astrid in close, "The part where I said I love you Astrid Hofferson?"

Smiling from ear to ear at the words singing in her ears, she replied "I love you as well Hiccup Haddock.", and kissed him deeply before punching his arm and sending him on his way.  
-

"Ok Ryker. You have my full attention and mine alone. How did your ship end up on our island?"

"Oh Hiccup, you really don't know much about the Submaripper do you? Ok, I'll let you in on a little secret. The Submaripper and the Shellfire are natural enemies."

"I'm aware. That's not a secret Ryker."

"I hadn't gotten there yet. Where's your patience?"

"It wore thin with your and Viggos games."

"That's unfortunate. You're going to need that for when you help me."

"And why would I help you?"

"Because Hiccup, you need my secrets to defeat what's coming."

Looking sharply at Ryker not sure whether to believe him or not, he figured he'd entertain him for the time being. "Well what's this secret then?"

"The Submaripper spits out shipwrecks like harpoons as a defence. Naturally after he caused the whirlpool, the Shellfire was within attacking range and he spit all the shipwrecks back out, not giving him time to digest properly. We were knocked unconscious as we hit the Shellfire. I was however the only survivor and my ship floated to your island. So that's how I survived."

"Ok and why do you need my help?"

"Because you see, while you and Viggo were having your game of Masons and Talons, there was a real threat to our endeavor which is why Viggo and I didn't see eye to eye. We are dragon hunters, selling at auctions, making money. We have a serious threat among us, an enemy if you will, who is trying to kill the dragons we've captured. I wanted to go after him, but of course I needed you and your riders off my brother and our endeavor which is where we disagreed. Our focus needed to be on this dragon killer. Not on a few kids. So you see, I wasn't truly trying to kill you. Simply trying to get my brothers focus to the right place."

"Why should I trust this information?"

"Because he's after your friend. The Berserker."

"Heather?"

"No, Dagur. While I'm all for letting him kill him, I'm willing to help you save him, but you have to help me too and back off from coming after us."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

"Because Hiccup Haddock, if you don't, he'll kill the dragons and you couldn't live with yourself. Could you? Think it over. But you don't have a lot of time. By moon full, he'll be at Berserker island. Ready to kill Dagurs dragon"

Glaring at Ryker, Hiccup turned and walked away ready to tell the other riders about this information, not sure what to do with it himself. Who is this dragon killer? Why is he after Dagur. His talk with Ryker only left more questions. He has to trust his gut.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dragon Killer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

 **WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.**

 **A/N. Thank you for the reviews! This is my first story on here, so I appreciate it.**  
 **The Dragon Killer isn't Drago, as obviously that would ruin HTTYD2. I've introduced a new character as they tend to do with the seasons. Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, so it's about time for a new one. So I'm sure in RTTE seasons 5 and 6 they'll introduce someone new. I hope you'll like him. Please review and let me know what you guys think :)**

Flying around Berk on Toothless with this information there were so many questions Hiccup had. Is there a reason someone is specifically  
targeting Dagurs dragon? Is it to hurt Dagur? He was 'Dagur the Deranged' after all. He most likely made quite a few enemies playing both sides as long as he did. This killer sounds ruthless though. He needed to get to the bottom of it **,** and unfortunately **,** that meant working with Ryker as much as it pained him. He finished his patrol around Berk and went back to his hut to send a letter to Dagur giving him a heads up. Then he headed to the Great Hall to meet up with the others and get their opinions.

Stoick and Gobber were at the front of the hall when Hiccup and Toothless walked in. Gesturing him to come to him Hiccup walked to his father. The hall was full of vikings getting ready for Snoggletogg. Most of their dragons had already done the migration to the Rookery to hatch their eggs as they did every year. The other riders seeing him started to walk over to Stoick as well.

"Hiccup my boy, did you find out what Ryker was here for?"

"I did," he waited for the riders to gather before speaking again, "He needs our help going after a dragon killer that's on their way to Berserker Island after Shattermaster."

Gasping, Astrid was the first to speak, "What could he possibly want with Shattermaster?"

"I'm not sure. I'm assuming Dagurs made yet another enemy because well, he was deranged."

"What will that mean for Heather?" Fishlegs asked with worry.

"Well that's just great! All of our dragons are having babies **,** and we're stuck here on Berk."

"Thanks Snotlout, I know. Ryker said we have until the moon is full. Hopefully **,** Mani is on our side and will delay the full moon. It does look like we'll need him in this though."

They all grunted, except Stoick. "Count me and Gobber in son. It's been quite a while since we've had a good battle. We need a plan. Come back in a day's time with one. I've got some chiefing and it takes me a bit longer to do without Skullcrusher now." The large man huffed and walked off with Gobber.

/-/

Tossing and turning Hiccup got frustrated and decided he'd head out for a night flight on Toothless. Not being able to sleep either Astrid was cleaning Stormfly's stall for when she returned and was getting it ready for new additions that would be arriving. Hiccup saw her at the stable and flew in.

"Care to go for a midnight flight milady?" Grinning he helped Astrid on Toothless.

"Hopefully we don't find any shipwrecks this time."

They lifted back off and flew high into the clouds with Astrid's arms wrapped tightly around Hiccup enjoying the view of the pink sky that hadn't made it's way down to Berk yet. These moments were few and far between **,** but there was no need for words. They just enjoyed the moment. The feeling of the wind, the beauty of the sky, the amazing view of Berk below them.

After a couple hours **,** they decided to land on the beach near the shipwreck. Toothless jumped into the ocean playfully to hunt for fish. Standing on the beach Hiccup saw Astrid shiver a bit and sat down pulling her into his lap in front of him and wrapping his arms around her. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the warmth from his body.

"Are we ever going to be able to enjoy these moments Hiccups? Without a worry of what battle we're heading into next?"

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup replied chuckling. "I thought this was what you liked? The battles, the life."

"It is. But I also thought I'd be fighting dragons all the time, and that changed. Not constant enemies we know nothing about."

"We know he kills dragons. That's enough to send me into battle with him. Our dragons should be home in the next day or two. We should get some sleep so we can prep before they arrive."

"Can't we just sleep here? I like sleeping in your arms."

Hiccup called for Toothless who circled himself around Hiccup and Astrid before they all drifted off to sleep.

/-/

"Ok Ryker. We have everything packed; the moon will be full in 3 days time. It seems Mani wasn't on our side. We'll be loading up the dragons and flying out to Berserk. You'll be staying here guarded. Is there anything else you know about this guy that you could tell us?"

"I should be coming with you."

"Not going to happen. Anything else we should know about this guy?"

"I guess not." Ryker said with an evil smirk on his face.

Turning and walking towards the other riders, "I feel like he's not telling us something. He has that look on his face like he did back before he started attacking Berserk Island. Let's head there and warn the Berserkers."

Gobber, Stoick, Hiccup and the riders set off for Berserk Island, but Hiccup was still bothered by the lack of information they got from Ryker. His plan was to defend, attack and capture and find out what this guy wanted with Dagur.

/-/

"BROTHER! Thanks for the heads up with the terror mail. Did you get any more information out of Ryker? Who is this guy?"

"I'm not sure Dagur. We have no idea what we are dealing with. I was hoping that during your and Heathers time with the hunters you would remember something to do with dragon killers."

"No, they really didn't kill dragons. Lots of auctions, lots of dragon fights, but ultimately it was all to get money. I'm sure a lot of people he sold to were dragon killers **,** and I'm sure they did kill them at some point for money, but no one that would want to kill me."

"What about your enemies? Do you know anyone trying to kill you?"

"I have a long list brother."

"I was afraid of that. Right now our plan is to defend, attack and capture." Hiccup stated pounding one fist into his other hand with each word, "See what he wants with you, then we'll go from there."

"Solid plan. We've been working on our defenses **,** but with these constant attacks we're not rebuilding as fast as we'd like."

"Yea, we'll help over the next couple days."

Pulling Astrid along with her, "We're going to go get some practice in."

"Ok Heather! Stay close."

"I will Dagur."

"Well **,** he seems pretty protective of you huh?"

"Very. So how're things with you and Hiccup?"

"As good as can be. I just wish we had a bit more alone time. We haven't been able to be a couple because we're always fighting someone."

"Hey **,** you've gotten farther than FIshlegs and I. You guys can actually be together."

"Well you can, if you came to Berk. It'd be nice to have another girl."

"You have Ruff" Heather responded laughing, "Besides, I need to be here for my brother. It's nice having family around, you know?"

"I do. Shall we?" Pointing to some targets **,** the girls start throwing their weapons.

Over the next couple days **,** they increased patrols, watching the water for any signs of movements or ships. They increased their defenses with a lot of thanks to Astrid and put out a couple of fires thanks to the twins. Snotlout was on patrol when in the distance he spotted a ship. He flew straight down and alerted Hiccup and the others.

"Alright everyone! This is what we've been preparing for the last few days. Let's find out who this guy is. Just like we practiced. Double team diamond formation. Astrid, Fishlegs and I to the North, Dad and Gobber to the East. Twins and Snotlout to the West and Heather and Dagur to the South. Wait for the signal to attack. Ready?"

They all took off and headed into their formations. With Hiccup in front leading forward scoping out the ship, Astrid and Fishlegs followed waiting for their orders. Through the spyglass **,** Hiccup could see a body moving dressed in a black cloak. The crest on his ship unknown to any he'd seen before. His ship was riddled with various booby traps, most of which looked dragon proof. For a man no one has heard of he certainly has a lot of gear.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as an arrow shot from the sea. Soon many arrows were shooting to the sky. Hiccup was able to grab one and saw dragon root.

"Everyone fire!" Hiccup yelled

Each of the riders took a shot at the ship but it was no use. The ship was dragon proof.

"Get out of shooting range!" Stoick demanded.

It seemed that no matter how high they went, the arrows were still able to reach a great height. One hit Meatlug which was a great relief as it doesn't affect her. The whole group was sitting just under the high clouds which seemed to be just out of reach.

"Hiccup! What kind of weapon is that?" Yelled Snotlout.

"I don't know, but I want it!" shouted Tuffnut

"Yea! Can we get one for the Edge?" said Ruffnut

"Ruff, Tuff, not helping. It looks as though it's some type of longer range catapult but nothing I've seen before. The range on that is much farther than anything we have."

"Well **,** how do we defend against it?" Astrid said cautiously.

"Berserker style! It's me he's after, so we'll go in and distract him. You guys grab him. Heather! Flying Shatterscatter!" Dagur jumped on Windshear as he bellowed the Berserker battle cry with Heather joining in, they flew down with such speed and launched Shattermaster about halfway down the dragon proof boat as they'd done before causing the ship to fill with water and start sinking slowly. The rest of the riders took shots as a distraction while Hiccup went in for the grab. The cloaked man jumped into the ocean and swam under the ship. Shocked, it took a few too many seconds before Toothless and Hiccup dove in after him searching for him. After searching for a couple of minutes, the boat was starting to sink **,** and they needed air. Everyone else was tense waiting for someone to come back up.

"Thank Thor you're alright." Stoick said when he first got a glimpse of his son.

"Where is he?" Dagur said concerned, "Did he drown?"

"No, he disappeared. We couldn't find him anywhere. We should grab the ship and pull it to shore before it sinks so we can search it. Then patrol the island. If he's not dead, he'll have to come ashore soon."

They grabbed ropes from their satchels and dragged the ship ashore. They sent Meatlug out to the sea to hover over the water to watchuntil nightfall for anything that moves, while Astrid did a perimeter check. The others went to the Great Hall to plan out their next move. Once the riders were out of earshot and the area was quiet, a small trap down on the bottom side of the ship opened. With water pouring out the man in a dark cloak slipped out staying close to the side of the ship looking cautiously around before diving into nearby bushes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Look out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

 **WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.** ****

 **A/N: Sorry this took a bit longer! Easter, taxes, work, kids. I'm sure some of you know the drill :) I did some rewriting with this too as it was getting really long so the next chapter you'll be introduced to our dragon killer. Something to keep in mind with this chapter is that they are only 18/19 and didn't live in our current culture.**

Astrid took off her armor, tunic, boots and leggings for a bath in a stream nearby Heathers hut that she had been sleeping in all week. It had been a long week of constant searches on both land and water looking for this black cloaked killer and her muscles were extremely sore. On more than one occasion late at night she thought she saw smoke but when she investigated the area the next morning there was nothing of the sort that would indicate someone had been there. Sitting on the edge of the stream letting the sun beat on her naked body, she first dipped her feet in, allowing herself to get used to the frigid temperature of the water. This sudden attack on her feet caused chills up her spine, bumps on her skin and most notably, her soft brown circles in the center of her breasts were starting to form into small peaks. Her mind increasing with curiosity she took her hand off the ground and started washing her body before slowly raising her hand from her knee and with one finger trailing up her thigh, over her stomach, and letting her hand rest at her breast. She started to squeeze her whole breast in a sweet caressing manner imagining it was Hiccup's hand that was placed on her breast and not hers. Deciding she should slip into the water before anyone had a chance to see, she guided herself in up to her neckline resting her head on the edge where her buttocks had just been. Closing her eyes she slid both of her hands this time back up to her breasts in the same manner as before. Breathing heavy as she pictured Hiccup grabbing her sensually and kissing her, she could feel her lips mindlessly pucker up as if reciprocating the kiss. The cold water slowly moving back and forth with small waves due to her body caused the peaks in the center of her breasts to get larger. Taking her thumb and index finger, she cornered the hard mound and started rolling it between her fingers squeezing every so often causing Astrid to let out a soft moan as she could feel all the tension that had been in her neck and shoulders simultaneously make its way down until all of it was wound up in one spot that was slowly heating up despite the coldness of the water. As if moving with the tension, her hands started trailing downward as she fantasized about Hiccup running his hands down her body, slowly, trailing kisses and blowing gently on the path he was creating. He would start at her lips, biting gently and tugging ever so slightly as if telling her she was his. He'd then move down to her neck and prominent collarbone trailing his tongue across it as he continued his way south kissing every part of her body as he went. He would continue along, stopping in between her breasts to cup one in his mouth while the other was being squeezed in his hands before swapping and cusping the other in his mouth. Getting lower in his path kissing her stomach as he went, he'd stop at her protruding little knot that was quickly becoming engorged. Astrid gently started moving her middle and index finger around it slowly at first building up momentum keeping Hiccup in her mind the entire time. She could feel her body start to thrust under her hand as she continued to rub her knot harder now, moaning as she placed her a finger from her other hand inside her hot wet mound. Needing to feel more she placed another finger along side the first moaning a bit louder. Increasing the speed of her fingers Astrid knew she was close. She threw her head back biting her lip so not to scream in ecstasy not realizing someone is watching her as she let her body release it's juices all over her hand breathing heavily. Luckily the water made for a better cleanup than her bed did. Coming out from her daze, she got out of the water, slipped her tunic and leggings on and quickly walked back to the hut to meet Heather for some dinner.

Still in shock waiting for Astrid to be out of sight Hiccup walked out from behind the thick forest trees he had been walking through to take a dip in the stream to cool off. He had never seen something so beautiful, so pure. Who knew women could be just as aroused as men. Hiccup definitely needed to cool off now. He was rock hard pushing against his tunic. He jumped in clothes and all, emerging from the water running his hands through his wet hair cooling down. He needed to see Astrid. Place his lips to hers. As he climbed out of the water he saw a shadow through the clearing. Calling for Toothless he started running towards it. In a moment's time he jumped on the giant dragon and pursued the shadow he saw. There was nothing there. He and Toothless climbed through the woods, checking the area for anything. After a short while they found nothing. He had a bad feeling so headed back to warn the others.

Once Hiccup was out of sight the black cloaked figure came out from under a mud brush pile. Shaking himself off he crept forward slowly making sure to avoid the branches. Holding tightly onto his blade he crouched down the ground as he got closer to the village. He had to wait until nightfall when he would make his attack. For now, he'd blend into the ground.

…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;…;.;

Taking a sip of his mead Hiccup addressed the group, "Ok gang, as we know Astrid has seen some smoke over the last week, but nothing there. Today I saw a shadow in the woods near the stream. It looks like this killer or something is getting closer. We all need to be on watch. We're going to start taking shifts staying up through the night. We'll break them into 6 hour shifts so that people have enough time to sleep. Astrid and I will take first shift tonight. Who'd like to volunteer next? Ruff? Tuff?"

"Ugh! Work!?" cried Tuff

"Do we have to?" echoed Ruff.

"Chicken doesn't like the idea of work."

"None of you like the idea of work." Astrid stated rolling her eyes.

"That's not true, I don't mind doing work with you Astrid." Snotlout said flirtatiously before noticing the look Hiccup was giving him and shifted in his seat.

"I'll take the next shift Hiccup." Fishlegs interjected.

"Great thank you Fishlegs. Heather? Would you like to take watch with him?"

Blushing, Heather agreed. Followed by Snotlout and Dagur and the twins for the evening shift. They each had their finished their dinner and said their good nights. Hiccup and Astrid headed towards the look out. Kneeling next to each other in silence for a bit, Hiccup's mind kept wandering to her sitting in the stream earlier that day. Trying to decide if he should say anything he figured he'd bring it up nonchalantly.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "So I took a dip down in the spring today. It was very refreshing."

Blushing Astrid realized Hiccup saw the shadow not long after she had been down at the stream. "Oh yea? When were you there? I didn't see you?"

"Uh, um," Hiccup stumbled, "Right after you were there. We came by right as you were heading back to Heathers."

"OH?! Did you, uh, you didn't see anything did you?"

"Well." Face full of guilt Hiccup started. Grabbing her side he pulled her into him and looked deep into her eyes making her melt before locking his lips with hers. Trailing his tongue along her lips eager to enter and deepen the kiss further he leaned his body into hers and opened his mouth slightly waiting for an invitation. Astrid opened her mouth just slight allowing his tongue to enter. Taking his hand he wrapped it around the back of her neck intoxicating her with his smell. As he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth battling her tongue along the way, she reacted by battling back. Turning her turn body into his so her chest was pressed against his she brought both arms around his neck and placed her knees on either side of his knees. Daring to see if he could put his luck he moved his other hand slowly down her back causing chills to run up her spine bucking her hips forward a bit causing her chest to press harder against his. His hands continued to move south until both of her hands were on her butt cheeks. Squeezing them he pulled her up into his lap having her straddle him. Moaning into Hiccup's mouth Astrid knew she should stop this but wanted it so much as she'd been dreaming about this for months. Hiccup pulled away from the kiss keeping his hands still in a tight grip on her buttock and planted kisses that felt like whispers along her neck.

"H-H-Hiccuuup." Astrid panted trying not to moan. "We can't do this. We're not married."

Taking his lips away for just a second, "I'd never do anything you didn't want and I wouldn't have sex with you until we were both ready." Then placed his lips back to hers.

Running his hands up and down from her hair to her buttocks he started slowly working one hand up her waist skimming the bottom of her breast with his palm judging her opinion. When she didn't protest he did it again with the other hand slightly rubbing her chest a bit more. He felt confident enough that she wouldn't retaliate and punch him so he lowered his hands and pushed them under her tunic pulling her breast bindings down. He grabbed each breast with his hands and slowly started caressing them. Pinching her nipples as they got harder as he had seen her do earlier.

Letting out a soft moan Astrid slowly ran her fingers up the side of Hiccups thighs, past his waist, and over his chest. She could feel him getting harder and pushing against her mound through layers of clothing. She wondered just how big he was if she could feel all of his like this. Hiccup was pulling her into him more tightly continuously deepening their kiss making Astrid slide up and down against him. She could feel the heat building as he rubbed against her knot. Just the pressure and excitement alone was going to cause her to release her juices. She didn't want Hiccup to think she was a common whore, but the feeling was to good to get off of him. He then pulled his lips from hers, her lips slightly swollen when she felt him lift her tunic up and attach his mouth to her breast. She let out a louder unexpected moan.

Hiccup ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. With some resistance from her clothes he was able to maneuver his hand down her leggings. He could feel the intense heat coming at him. It was like fire he had never felt before. His hand crept closer to the source. He could feel how wet her underpants were. Brushing his fingers on the outside he slowly rubbed up and down causing Astrid to twitch with every move. He could hear the soft moans releasing from her mouth as he continued to suck on her nipple. She was a goddess sent from Valhalla. He started to push her underpants aside just as he heard a large crashing sound coming from Dagurs hut. Stopping what he was doing he looked at Astrid who also had the same look of horror on her face. Composing himself quickly and helping Astrid make herself look more presentable they called for their dragons and quickly took off following the sound of commotion. Making a mental note to curse whoever just interrupted them.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Cloaked Man

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

WARNING: This will get graphically detailed as time goes on regarding sex. It is rated M for a reason.

AN: Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave some reviews! The next chapter will be up shortly. Had a bit of writers block.

The black cloaked man had been scoping the area out for a week to make sure he had the right hut as he wanted to attack quickly. Getting to know their schedules, he snuck into the stable next to the Chief's house while they were all eating and assumed due to the strong-willed blonde's keen eye, they'd be formulating a new plan. When he got to the stable the blasted dragon wasn't there. That's alright, he thought to himself, not killing the dragon won't foil my plans. It's not the dragon I'm after, it's that deranged chief. The slimy scum who didn't deserve to be a chief. I'd throw his head into the middle of the village for all to see if I knew the dragons wouldn't eat it. These friends of his were very thorough and making his mission much harder than it should have been.

While he waited for the deranged Chief he took a drink of water and looked back at his reflection. He saw the three scars just below his right eye that extended to his lower jaw reminding him of his hatred towards Dagur. Glaring at his reflection his hand grabbed tightly onto his sword as he made his way closer to Dagur's hut. Sneaking inside he'd wait until the barbaric viking came to his furs.

It seemed as though hours went by as he stood behind the door until he heard Dagur outside putting his dragon in his stable. He changed his stance to be ready to attack once Dagur opened the door. He heard the sound of whistling getting closer. The moment is here. The moment I kill Dagur the Deranged for all the pain and suffering he's caused. Watching the door slowly open he waited until Dagur had entered his hut pushing the door closed behind him. He then wrapped his arm around the front of him and held his sword to his throat. Dagur yelped in surprise.

"Well well well Dagur. We meet again."

"Uh, hello there, who is we?", he replied trying to back his neck away from the sword that was mere inches away from it.

Holding his grip tight the cloaked man continued, "Let me see if this jogs your memory. Outcast Island, man vs dragon, all died. Except me."

Thinking hard to his dragon fighting days to think of who have survived, there was only one man strong or brave enough that it could have possibly been, though all were said to be dead. Eyes widening Dagur whispered under hallowed breath to confirm his suspicion. "Sterk."

"Having my name be the last work to leave your lips does seem fitting doesn't it?"

"Like I'd give you the pleasure.", Dagur hissed. "Anyway I'm not that man anymore. There's a bigger fight we be needing to win. I fly the dragons now, not fight them."

"HA!" bellowed Sterk loosening his hold with the sword against Dagur's throat, "A dragon rider! I'll kill you and your dragon long before your precious new friends find you."

Feeling the shift of Sterk Dagur the opportunity free himself and take control. Putting one hand up to his throat as a block he elbowed Sterk in the ribs feeling one crack beneath the impact and spun around out of his hold. Ducking he grabbed the knife from his boot and stabbed Sterk in the leg.

Crying out in pain, the look in Sterks eyes went from emerald to almost black full of hatred and anger. Lunging with his hands out Dagur aimed for his throat. Sterk dived out of the way quickly standing though with a small limp from the pain in his leg. Sweeping his sword at his victim Dagur threw himself back just in time. Needing to get to his weapon, a crossbow, which was so conveniently placed behind Sterk near his bed, he jumped to the left of him and rolled as the broadsword slashed down behind him. Grabbing his axe, which was closer, he blocked the next attack. He pushed with full force, making Sterk stumble back the pain searing through his thigh as the blood trickled down staining his cloth pants. Battling hit for hit, block for block, both men matched in strength. As the two men put all their might into their swings to the two weapons clashed with a deafening sound as both were disarmed. Not taking another chance Dagur again lunged at Sterk while he was distracted and made contact with such force he fell back causing many items to be knocked down as the two men rolled around on the ground, their hands to the others throat in a fight to death.

Outside he heard the riders arriving, presumably from the crash of the items, as they called out his name it gave him unexpected edge as Sterk glanced towards the door. Pushing him off with much effort and standing quickly, he grabbed his knife.

Hiccup opened the door to two men standing, Dagur pointing his knife towards Sterks throat, glaring at one another, quickly equipping himself with his own weapon and aiming it towards the man he assumed they'd been on the lookout for.

"Well well, what do we have here Dagur? Made some friends? I bet it'd pain you to watch each of them plucked to their death right in front of you."

"As I see it, you're out numbered and your weapon is out of reach."

Not moving, Hiccup still had his weapon facing towards the man. "Dagur….?" He said with question in his voice.

"Ah, well, you know, deranged days at Outcast Island. Those days are always going to haunt me brother." he replied not taking his eyes off the man that was trying to kill him.

"They won't be haunting you for long. Those days will be long behind you as you make your way to Valhalla!" Sterk yelled the last words as he charged at Dagur, only to be hit in the head from behind knocking him unconscious. Quickly the riders grabbed him and dragged him to the dungeon before he had a chance to fight back.

"Nice work Heather!" Dagur said looking up from Sterk.

Smiling at him the riders grabbed him and dragged him to the dungeon before he had a chance to wake up and fight back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What in the name of Thor were you thinking Dagur!" Hiccup shouted. "I knew you were deranged, but that's barbaric!"

"They were dark days Hiccup. You know where my allegiance lies now. What are we going to do with him? I don't want to kill him, I've had enough blood shed on my hands, but we can't just let him walk either. He wants my head on a silver platter."

"I'm thinking." Hiccup had his head in his hand as he paced the room. This was definitely not what they needed, especially if Sterk wasn't the only one who had a target on Dagur. "I need some air to help me think. Just keep him in the cell for now." Whistling for Toothless, he climbed his dragon and took off into the air. Enjoying the wind as it hit his face thoughts flooded his mind. Originally they knew Sterk was coming to kill Dagur's dragon. But he didn't touch Shattermaster. Was it a decoy then? Was he going to kill Shattermaster to get back at Dagur? Can he convince him to join their side and forgive him? How would he even get him to trust Dagur, not that many of them did for a long time, but now he's family. Could he himself forgive Dagur completely for his past? "I suppose, I could start with talking to him.", and he flew to the dungeon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Groaning Sterk opens his eyes wincing as the massive headache aches his left eye. Attempting to reach for his head he realizes his hands are tied behind his back. He makes to shift himself onto his knees to get a better view of his surroundings, squinting through the dim light of what appears to be a dark cell. Feeling the restraints he tries to determine what is holding his hands together to get loose. He was a master at getting out of rope restraints and unfortunately, these weren't rope. They were hard and cold. Squinting further he looks beyond the cell doors to take in his surroundings and plan an escape. He had a mission to fulfill and he'd be damned to Helheim is he let that deranged bastard escape.

Hearing a clang and a shuffle against the floor ahead he shifted his weight to the balls of his heels and waited. He saw a tall lanky man enter. No more than his teen years.

"Alright, Sterk is it? I have some questions. We know you've come to kill Dagur because of what he did while he was deranged." Not that much has changed it seems. "We heard you were coming to kill his dragon. What do you have against Shattermaster?" Waiting, he walked further into the dungeon trying to get a better look at the cloaked man. After several minutes had passed without even so much as a grunt Hiccup spoke again. "Were you part of Viggo's hunters?" Waiting another several minutes Hiccup took a seat across the cell doors. Two could play this game. He'd eventually get hungry or thirsty or he'd rot in the cell. Something Hiccup was hoping he wouldn't choose.

"Hiccup! Are you down here!" Astrid called after a few hours. Walking in she saw Hiccup sitting in the chair with his arms crossed and a contemplative look on his face. "Not talking?" Astrid whispered.

"No."

"What are you thinking Hiccup?" Still in a whisper. She lowered herself to sit on the floor facing him.

Whispering back he looked into the concerned eyes of his girlfriend. "Many things. It doesn't make sense why he'd come to kill a dragon if he was just trying to kill Dagur. Why spread a rumor about killing his dragon?"

"I'm not sure. Have you asked?"

"Tried. He's just been sitting there for hours. Not even moving a muscle. If I didn't see his chest rising I'd almost assume him dead."

Looking over her shoulder Astrid studied Sterk. He wasn't moving, barely breathing, staring at them with stone cold dark eyes. She felt a shudder. "I could always use my form of torture?"

Smiling, Hiccup shook his head. "No. I think I may have an idea about how to get him to talk."


	7. Chapter 7 - Desire

Chapter 7

 **A/N. I know I'm not updating this as often as I should and I promise I'll be going back to weeklys soon, if not more often. I've gotten so caught up in reading others I'm neglecting my own. I will have the next chapter posted very soon though as I've already written most of it. I know a few readers will be mad the way I left it, but you'll love with HIccstrid loving in this one and I couldn't ruin it ;)**

 **Be back soon! Hope you enjoy :) Leave me some reviews.**

Hiccup walked Astrid back to her hut hours ago, but she just laid there. Unable to sleep. Tonight was the first night they were in peace knowing Sterk had been caught and wouldn't be after any of the dragons. She could hear Heather sleeping near by. Wondering if Hiccup was back from watching Sterk she put her leggings on and walked to Hiccup's hut. Knocking lightly, no one answered. Opening the door she walked in yelling his name to announce her presence. Toothless wasn't sleeping in his normal spot, which could only mean Hiccup wasn't home yet. She snuck into his bed hoping to surprise him when he returned. After waiting a while her eyes slowly closed.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Hiccup nudged as he continuously tried to wake his sleeping girlfriend up. Watching her eyes flutter awake he waited until she focused on him before speaking again. "Well hello there Milady, and to what do I owe the pleasure of coming home to you?"

Astrid first yawned, then smiled as she looked up at him. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd come see if you were home from watching Sterk yet. What time is it?"

"There's a few hours to sunrise."

Sitting up next to him she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Were you able to get him to talk yet or is he still just laying there pretending to be sleeping?"

"Still pretending. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Do you want to stay? It's pretty late and you shouldn't be walking around this late by yourself."

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. But I'll stay ONLY because I don't want to wake Heather by going back in this late. I may lose an eye."

Chuckling, Hiccup pulled her in for a kiss, gentle at first. Feeling her soft lips against his always seemed to relax him. Feeling his tense shoulders release, he tightened his grip around her waist pulling her in closer so her chest was pressed up against his kissing her more forcefully. Opening his mouth just slightly he stroked her lips with his tongue pleading for entrance, which he received. Turning his body, he moved her so they were facing each other, still sitting while their lips never parted, tongues battling for control. Hiccup moved his hands up her sides slowly then back down while Astrid's hands moved up from his neck tangling into his hair.

She pulled his face closer, deepening their kiss. The smell of wood and smoke filling her senses. His armor was stiff against her tunic making it uncomfortable to get closer. Astrid started to pull the links to his black body armor only breaking their kiss to pull it over his head. Bringing her lips back to his she placed one arm around his neck and the other back in his hair pulling her chest closer to his for a more passionate kiss.

Gliding his hands from her waist he slowly worked his hands down her thighs to her knees and back up, placing his hands under her skirt to rest on the top of her thighs. Pulling away Hiccup trailed kisses from her mouth, to her jaw line, under her ear, landing on her neck to make way to the top of her shoulder. He moved one hand out from her skirt up her figure and gently landing on her breast. Hearing a soft moan escape her lips he took that as permission to continue. Slowly moving his hand back down her side, lifting her tunic he trailed the softness of her skin back up, happy she wasn't wearing her bindings. Squeezing her breast harder this time she moaned softly as he continuously kiss her neck. Hiccup trailed these kisses back up her neck, nibbling at her ear, across her jawline and back to her lips.

Grabbing holding of Hiccup's tunic, Astrid started to guide them backwards to lay on the bed only to be stopped. A pleading look in Hiccup's eyes as he hungrily stared at her tunic. She nodded for him to remove it. He took it off displaying her gorgeous breasts. Leading her down, Astrid watched his eyes study her upper half before gently grabbing both breasts in his hands and gently rubbing her nipples making them hard. She tried biting her lip to stop a moan but watching him lean in and suck on her nipple she had to release it. The warmth of his tongue swirling around her nipples as he sucked harder making her nipple swollen and engorged. He then moved across to the other side planting kisses all along and until he reached the other nipple sucking harder on it, causing it to swell as well. Pulling away he rolled the hardened nipples between his fingers and thumb. Astrid pushed her chest forward to get more.

Flicking her nipples with his tongue listening to her moan only made Hiccup's need for her stronger. Carefully going back to sucking on her nipple he brought both hands up her skirt and started to pull her leggings down to her ankles which she promptly kicked off. Thinking back to when he saw Astrid please herself in the lake, he grabbed her right breast in his hand squeezing it hard while gently nipping at her nipple causing her to release another moan. Sliding his left hand up her calf and thigh, he stopped when he could feel how wet she already was. Rubbing up and down through her slickness, he moved down her thigh to push her legs farther apart causing shivers to run through Astrid's spine making her nipples that much harder.

She could feel Hiccups hand coming back up, stopping it right on her nub. She could feel her body start to writhe as he took his fingers and rubbed in circles. Feeling the tightness in her stomach as he continued, her breath hitched. Grabbing his face and bringing his attention away from her nipples back to her mouth as she started breathing heavier. Feeling his touch was hotter than her dreams and she was consumed by it.

Slowly Hiccup placed one finger inside Astrid stifling a surprised moan. He continued battling her tongue while pumping her with one finger, slowly entering a second. Hiccup then moved his thumb over her nub continuously rubbing. Moaning and writhing, he could feel her tense as she tried breaking his fingers. Pinching her nipple while he continued to pump through the tension sent her over the edge. Astrid threw her head back and arched her back whispering his name.

Looking deep into her eyes as she came down from her climax, he kissed her again as he brought his body on top of hers, thrusting himself forward so she could feel his hardness against her pulsing mound. Pushing her hips up to his in response Hiccup pulled his head away from their passionate kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, hoping the answer was yes as he certainly didn't know how much longer he could last.

Nodding her head. "I love you Hiccup."

Smiling, he leaned in for another kiss whispering, "I love you Astrid." Pushing his lips into her gently before sitting up on his knees.

Removing his tunic, Astrid studied his body just as she had studied hers. He wasn't scrawny anymore as she reached up and touched each one of his ab lines. Slowly lowering her hands to his pant line where his body naturally had an arrow pointing in the direction she was most curious about feeling. Looping her fingers in the top she started to slowly pull them down before Hiccup's hands were over hers stopping them. Leaning in, pressing his forehead against hers, hoping he wouldn't ask again for fear she might say no, when her entire being screamed to say yes.

"Astrid, are-"

"HICCUP! HICCUP COME QUICK!" Snotlout shouted outside from outside.

"No, son of a half troll, rat-eating, munge bucket!" Shouted Astrid as hiccup got off of her quickly running outside.

"Astrid! Come help! Quick!"

Nostrils flaring, she pulled her leggings and tunic back on and ran outside, gasping.


	8. Chapter 8 - Damages

**Sorry for the wicked long delay. Major writer's block and I suck. As I was writing what I thought was chapter 9, I didn't realize I never posted chapter 8, so I've cut part of chapter 9 to add to 10, and combined 8 and 9.  
Hope you enjoy! Leave some reviews! It's encouraging and helps me write more :) **

Running outside Astrid gasped. Multiple dragons were burning everything in sight with what looked like fireworks. She heard Hiccup scream for Toothless, villagers screaming as they were running out of their homes. Screaming for Stormfly she ran towards her and mounted her. Following Hiccups lead she started to chase off the dragons causing the fires.

"I don't understand! Where did they come from?" Astrid yelled to Hiccup.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen these types of dragons before. Are those fireworks?"

Astrid was trying to get a good look at them while Stormfly was throwing spine shots. They looked like a Typhoomerang but were very colorful. Their fire resembled fireworks. Weaving in and out of the dragons she counted fourteen of them. Looking around she saw Toothless blast a plasma blast, there was an explosion from Barf and Belch, and Windshear was shooting tail barbs. A few of the dragons retreated. Astrid heard the Berserker call as Shattermaster and Dagur came into sight plowing through a group of the dragons. Stormfly threw another spine shot at them while they were distracted. Snotlout was cornered by two of these dragons at Hookfang was trying to shoot fireballs at them to get them to move. Meatlug flew right into the side of one causing it to hit the dragon next to it. They were down to eight. Their numbers were almost even. The final eight formed a V and starting breathing fire all at the same time. It was so bright so one could see through all explosions.

Flying to the ground, she heard Hiccup shouting, but couldn't hear what he was saying. She had ringing in her ears, no doubt from the fireworks. They looked around as houses were crumbling. All their hard work was being destroyed. The eight remaining dragons suddenly retreated, as if called away. The ringing in her ears finally stopped.

"What were those?" She asked.

Meatlug started rambling on about the different features, the class, and per usual, Hiccup and Fishlegs became Hicclegs making the rest of the group groan. They determined they'd call the new dragon Skyfire. The others had gone to the ocean to gather as much water as they could to put the fires out. They knew it had been an attack, but not sure who would have sent them. They hadn't been attacked since Viggo, that was until they captured Sterk.

Astrid and Heather looked at each then stormed off to where they were keeping Sterk. When they arrived, he was sat up looking around, trying to figure out what was happening above him.

"Who just attacked us? Who did you send for?" Astrid yelled.

Sterk just glared at them before a smirk rose on his face. "This was just a small attack. You keep me in here, and Dagur alive, you'll soon know what a bigger attack looks like. I would suggest, just letting me go to complete my mission."

"Of what? Killing my brother? I think not, and I swear I will kill you if you try again." Heather threatened.

"Aw, but what's a bit of fun," Sterk replied, keeping the smirk on his face.

Hiccup and Meatlug had come down and the four were talking about the attack. Sterk pretended he wasn't listening, but he had heard fireworks and fourteen. What kind of dragons shot fireworks he wondered. Then he remembered what Johann had said about a dragon hunter using fireworks to temporarily cause deafness to steal dragons.

The riders had decided it would be best to head to bed and get an early start to access the rest of the damage. Heather and Astrid started towards their hut to check the damage when Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm and spun her around.

"We will have our time milady." He put his one hand on her lower back, the other around the small of her neck and pulled her close to his body. He smelled of smoke, the taste of ash on his lips, but that didn't stop the fire that ignited in the pit of Astrid's stomach.

"Are they always so nauseating?" Heather asked laughing.

"You have no idea!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time.

Pulling apart, Astrid turned towards Heather and walked to their hut. The others to theirs and they rested as well as expected. Barely at all.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sterk was plotting his moves while in the dungeon. How could he use this attack to get himself free? Who was attacking? He needed answers. He'd have to be swift, get the knowledge he needed to use against them without alarming them that he actually had nothing to do with the attack. He sat there thinking of questions, listening to the murmurs of the riders.

XXX

The amount of damage was extensive and they were no closer to finding out who had attacked them. Sterk was uncooperative and didn't speak. He just sat there and smirked with his hands behind his head leaning against the wall. The frustration was building within the riders. Dragons usually didn't attack unless provoked or trained to do so. There was absolutely no reason for a pack of Skyfire to attack them.

Astrid and Heather were scouting the edge of the island while Hiccup and Meatlug were going over every detail they knew about the dragons hoping something would give them a clue. The twins were watching the prisoner while Snotlout and Dagur were on the lookout.

The day was coming to a close and they were nowhere close to solving the mystery than they were that morning. Hiccup screamed when they were all together and gave over their findings. Almost nothing.

"We'll figure this out Hiccup. We always do." Astrid tried to say positively.

Running his hands through his hand, he gave a small smile towards Astrid. Taking a deep breath, he looked out to the other riders, all looking at him to form the plan. Being the leader sometimes left him with unwanted perks. One of those unwanted perks today was forming a plan when he had no direction.

"I'm going for a flight." He announced. Whistled for Toothless, pecked Astrid on the cheek and mounted his dragon.

Astrid looked on, but Snotlout held her arm. "You know he thinks better alone in the air. Give him some time before you go after him."

XXX

It was Heather's turn to watch the prisoner. She walked towards the door and slid some stale bread and water through the bars, taking a seat on the other wall. She took her knife from her pocket and started to carve the tip of a stick to a point.

Her eyes locked on Sterk as she watched him gather up the bread. He didn't fight like most prisoners. He didn't attempt to escape. He just sat there. Quietly. He had to be forming a plan or waiting for one to unfold. He had to have been behind the Skyfire attacks. She touched the tip of the of her stick, enough to stab someone. She had half a mind to throw it straight into the heart of their prisoner. But she'd refrain. Heather knew they'd need him eventually. Even if he was just bait for something else. She threw her stick at the wall nearest the entrance. It stayed, hanging in mid-air.

"Impressive", said a dark voice.

"I imagined it going through your heart," Heather replied coldly.

Sterk grunted.

"What do you know about these Skyfire dragons? You know only one of you will survive. My brother has us. Who do you have? You are alone. You have no one." Heather tried to bait him into talking.

Sterk raised an eyebrow as he took a big gulp of his water. Putting it down and wiping his upper lip, he resumed his earlier position and closed his eyes. It took Heather all her might not to attack him herself.

 _We'll need him. We'll need him. We'll need him._ She kept saying to herself, hoping to convince herself he was worth keeping alive. For now. She grabbed another stick and started working that to a point as well.

XXX

Toothless and Hiccup flew through the sky for hours, landing on the outskirts of the land only when Toothless needed a break. Leaning against Toothless looking up at the sky, Hiccup let his mind wander. He thought of all his problems.

The Skyfire attack.

Their prisoner trying to kill Dagur.  
What to do with their prisoner.  
Alone time with Astrid.

To get answers, he needed to figure out who was behind the Skyfire attacks. He wasn't sure what to do with Sterk, as he very plainly wanted revenge, something in his gut told him Sterk wasn't part of the Skyfire attacks. Though he'd been wrong before. Of course, eventually he'll get his alone time with Astrid, it was just a case of when.

Time to pay Johann a visit. Mounting Toothless he went to Heather first, to let her know he'd be making a small trip.

XXX

"I'm going to pay Johann a visit. My gut tells me he's not apart of the Skyfire attack. I need to find out what's going on."

"I understand, I'll let everyone know in the morning. If you need me, I can join you later."

"If I'm not back in two days time. Come find me. In the meantime, keep him alive. We'll get to him later, and make sure the twins or Snotlout don't let him out."

"Of course. Safe travels."

XXX

Flying to the Northern Markets, Hiccup stayed low enough in the sky to spot Johanns ship if he was sea bound. In the distance, he saw a ship that wasn't one he recognized approaching the Isle of the Quiet Life.

Whispering, Hiccup tapped Toothless on the side of the head, "Take us down bud. Be mindful not to be seen."

Landing off in the distance hidden in some trees they watched as the ship anchored and the crew climbed out dragging cages behind them.

"Little closer bud, we need to see what type of dragons those are."

As they got closer, Hiccup realized they were the Skyfire dragons. Caged and unhappy.

"Alright, we need a plan. Let's see if we can figure out who sent them and maybe get one of them on our side."

Toothless grunted and rolled his eyes, which caused Hiccup to chuckle. Hiccup pulled Sharpshot out and wrote a note for Heather telling her he'd made a detour. Now they had to wait for nightfall.

XXX

"He's WHERE?" Astrid shouted. "I need to go after him. He doesn't even know what he's getting himself into."

"Astrid, he told us to stay here. He told me if he's not back in two days time to come look for him. Calm down."

"I AM CALM HEATHER!"

"Right."

Astrid glared at Heather before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Ok fine, two days time, then I'm going to find him."

XXX

"Can we go find him now?" Astrid said approaching Heather in their hut.

"I am starting to get worried. What if something happened to him? We can't both leave."

"He's my boyfriend, I'll go. If we need reinforcements I'll send Snapshot. Come Stormfly."

Astrid mounted her dragon and took off. Approaching the Isle of the Quiet life she looked for any signs of trouble. They flew in carefully, so not to be spotted. Landing on what looked like the abandoned ship, they crept as quietly as they could. Suddenly a net was thrown over Astrid and Dragon Root darts flew into Stormfly's legs. Astrid screamed before all went black.


	9. Chapter 9 - Isle of the Quiet Life

**AN: Sorry it's a bit on the shorter side, but I had to end it to start the next chapter with some well awaited lemons. Enjoy! I promise I'll be updating more frequently. Who's excited so March 2019!?**

Astrid slowly woke and blinked her eyes to focus. She saw Stormfly chained across from her and tried to run to her only to be stopped by the chains holding her legs. Taking a look at her surroundings, she was in a dragon proof cell somewhere dark.

"It's ok girl." She calmly said to Stormfly, though she was trying to convince herself more. "I wonder how long we've been down here?"

"About a day." A deep voice commented somewhere in the shadows. "What I'd like to know is why there was a lone dragon rider in the Isle of the Quiet Life. A pretty girl like you should know better than to go flying about by herself."

"Show yourself!" Astrid demanded.

"All in due time my dear. You give me what I want and we'll go from there." The mysterious voice bargained.

"And what exactly do you want?"

"I want you to help me tame a Skyfire."

Astrid's eyes went wide.

XXX

Over the last three days Hiccup had been attempting to befriend one of the caged Skyfires to no avail. Everytime he got close the Skyfire would put a defense up and shoot fire at him. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but as their fire were like fireworks it was drawing quite a bit of attention. The end of the first day he retreated to gather fish in hopes he could persuade the dragons to trust him as he had done with Toothless. Every few hours he'd head back to the water to gather more fish, slowly gaining their trust. He was hoping today would be the day as he was sure Heather or Astrid would soon be looking for him.

"Come on bud. Hopefully this will be the last trip." Hiccup said rubbing his dragons head. "We've had a rough few days, but if we can get them to trust us, hopefully we can get to the bottom of this."

Flying to what has been their safe haven, Hiccup walked toward the Skyfire they slowly had been getting to trust them. Offering the fish he closed his eyes and held out his hand. After a moment he felt warmth against his hand. Letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was was holding he looked up into the eyes of the Skyfire. Those eyes pleading with him to save them. To help them. Putting both hands on either side of the Skyfires face, he pressed his forehead against the side of his muzzle. "I will find a way to save you. We need to work together to get you out of here and to make the person who did this to you forget they were ever born."  
The dragon exhaled in understanding. He looked at Toothless. Now that they had his trust, they needed to formulate a plan.

XXX

Astrid had to think fast. Hiccup had to be here somewhere. Maybe he hadn't gotten caught and made it to Johann. It was up to her to figure out how to set the Skyfires free and get to Hiccup. She had to follow along with whatever plan this dark shadow had. Then she could act, much as they had in the past, and set them free.

"Are you ready to cooperate? Or shall we take the Nadder to convince you?" The voice spoke nearby, though still in the shadows.

"Stormfly won't let you come near her. She'll take you out in one blow!" Astrid said fiercely.

"That may be. Is her life something you're willing to gamble? We have enough dragon root for her to lose her mind and have quite a few dragons equally as terrifying who would be happy to injure her and leave her to die."

Wide-eyed, Astrid played the part she needed to sound convincing enough that she was scared for her dragon. She had to get to those Skyfires. "You wouldn't!"

"Tempting fate are we?"

"FINE!" Astrid shouted. "I'll help you. But we play by MY rules and you follow MY lead."

"My deal girl. I hardly think you're in any position to negotiate." He teased. "Guard, tie her wrists good and tight before opening the cell. She's a feisty one this one, and far from trustworthy."

Astrid glared toward the area the voice was coming from. "You'll never get away with this." She said defiantly.

"Oh, by I already have. Come."

The guard, holding tightly on her wrists that were held behind her back, shoved her forward a bit causing her to stumble. He then guided her through a long hallway, around a corner and up a small hill before appearing above ground. She tried to absorb all of her surroundings quickly before a bag was placed over her head.

"Can't have you seeing to much now can we." The dark voice whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

They walked a bit, Astrid trying to memorize the steps she was taking before she heard dragons nearby. Once the bag was lifted off her head she looked around and saw the person who had removed it was covered in a long cloak, his face hidden underneath. She also found herself in a dragon proof cage large enough for her and a dragon.

"Sorry it's not ideal, but I can't have either of you escaping."

"Untie me!" Astrid demanded. "Or I refuse to help you tame this dragon."

"Oh we will, soon as the dragon joins you. How much do you know of the Skyfire hmm?" Astrid looked back at him blankly. "I'm guessing not much. Well, let me fill you in on a few details that may help you survive. Skyfire's are of the Typhoomerang family. Large and used for firework displays, which can also be distracting to your enemy when used correctly in a fight, as you experienced."

Astrid gasped. A typhoomerang. They'd only been able to tame one Typhoomerang and that had been Torch. She started to panic, until out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar foot. Well, not so much a foot as it was a metal leg. Hiccup was there. Which meant, he had most likely already formulated a plan.

Letting her nerves die down with her, she took a deep breath and got into position as the dragon was locked in the cage with her and her hands unbound. Hoping the dragon didn't kill her before Hiccup could act out his plan.

"Hey boy. I'm here to help. I'm hoping we already have a mutual friend and you can trust me." She cooed lowering her Axe.

"What are you doing girl!" The deep voice shouted at her.

"One way to get the dragon to trust you is to show it you mean no harm. Seeing as you've locked us into a cage together, I'm sure it feels very threatened. Typically I wouldn't tame a dragon this way, but this is life or death, and I plan to live."

The Skyfire spread his wings and roared loudly. Behind him, the guard was quietly knocked out by Toothless while Hiccup took the key. Mounting Toothless, they dashed toward the cage. The cloaked man yelling in dismay and throwing Dragon Root Spears. Toothless dodged each one and shot a plasma blast at the man knocking him several feet giving Hiccup enough time to mount the Skyfire. The Skyfire shot to the sky shooting fireworks in several directions. Astrid ran and in a smooth leap, jumped onto Toothless behind Hiccup.  
"Where's Stormfly?" Hiccup shouted.

"She's locked up below! They're going to torture and kill her. Fly that direction. There's a secret tunnel hidden below a shipwrecked boat."

Toothless flew quick. When they neared the boat, Astrid jumped off opening the entrance wide enough for Toothless to dive in. Tossing the keys to Astrid, Hiccup kept guard while Astrid released her dragon. Mounting her they took off in the same direction they came. Flying out of the hole the cloaked figure stumbled back, his hood shifting slightly. Astrid stared into the eye she could see, a scar sporting his face.


	10. Chapter 10 - Future

**AN: My muse is back! Get ready for it!**

Landing on a nearby island to allow their dragons to rest, Hiccup grabbed Astrid fiercely and pulled her into a tight hug. Astrid melted into his arms. The adrenaline slowly leaving her body as they were no longer in danger.

"Thank Thor you're alright." they said at the same time.

"I never did get to Johann." Hiccup said rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I see that. I saw who's behind the attacks. He has a scar over his eye and his voice is low and demanding."

Hiccup nodded. "Well, we'll have to get back to Berserk Island and let the others know."

"We don't have to go, JUST yet, do we?" Astrid flirted as she rubbed her hand down Hiccups chest. "We are alone out here."

Hiccups eyebrows rose as he smiled. Grabbing Astrid by the hips, he brought her in closer, trailing his fingers up her sides and watching as tried not to be ticklish. Glancing down at her lips then back up to her eyes he leaned in and closed the gap. Kissing her softly, he started the trail across her jawline to the soft spot on her neck he knew she enjoyed him sucking. Hearing a faint moan escape her lips, he brought his hands to the front of her tunic and released the clasp to her shoulder armour letting it fall to the ground. Moving his hands slowly down he swiped her nipples over her tunic causing them to pebble releasing another faint moan from Astrid.

Standing back he grabbed the bottom of her tunic and raised it over her head running his hands over the bare skin.

"You're absolutely sure about this? We're not married. There's no going back."

"Hiccup, I love you, and you me. You're the one I want to be with and I'm dieing to feel you inside me. I will combust if I don't pretty soon."

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Hiccup said as he kissed her again with more passion, coaxing her to the ground on a soft patch of grass. He brought his hands to her breasts again and played mercifully with her nipples until he broke the kiss and began sucking and nipping at the right one, then the left.

He pressed his free hand onto her stomach moving lower into her leggings until he reached her clit stroking it before he slid a finger into her. "Oh gods, Astrid, you're so tight", he moaned slipping another finger into her.

Astrid bucked her hips against his hand. The pleasure coursing through her body. She felt the pressure building in her gut. "Oh gods, Hiccup, faster!"

Hiccup complied, taking a break from his sucking to watch her face. Astrids head was bent slightly backwards, her eyes closed and her mouth partially open. Her face was flush and she looked beautiful. The tightness in Hiccups leggings getting more and more uncomfortable as he watched her and he pressed against her thigh for some form of friction as he pumped his hand faster bringing his thumb to press over her swollen button.

"Oh gods Hiccup! Oh gods!" Astrid moaned as wave over wave crashed through her. The amount of pleasure her body was experiencing was incredible. She longed for it, for more. Hiccup guiding her through her orgasm as the pressure on his fingers increased as he kept pumping until they were free again.

Astrid's mind was a jumbled mess as she felt his length against her thigh, very subtly rocking back and forth. Placing her hand over his member, Hiccups breath hitched as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Astrid removed his hand and sat up, carefully removing his armor and tunic while remaining eye contact. Grabbing the top of his leggings she moved them down to release him. Hiccups breathing coming in short pants. Grabbing his thick member, she started stroking it. Hiccup closed his eyes and moaned giving Astrid the courage to look down. Thick and long, Astrid's eyes went wide as she realized that it would have to fit inside her. The tip, a nice shade of pink, was glistening with pre-cum that she swiped with her thumb.

"Oh gods Astrid, if you keep this up I'm going to come." Hiccup barely whispered.

Smiling Astrid slowed her stroking as she kissed Hiccup. "Take me Hiccup." she muttered against his mouth. "Just be gentle. I hear the first time hurts."

Nodding, Hiccup shifted, hovering above her. Bracing himself with one hand, he brought the other down her collarbone, over her breasts, down her sides before pressing two fingers into her getting them thoroughly wet and lubing himself to line up. Taking the head of his penis, he slid it up and down over her clit, Still sensitive, Astrid bucked her hips and moaned.

"Please Hiccup! Stop teasing!"

"You're absolutely sure? I don't think I'll be able to stop if you say no later." Astrid glared at him and lifted her hips. Chuckling, Hiccup went to Astrids neck again sucking on the spot her knew she loved, slowly entering her. He could feel her insides tighten and release as she adjusted to his size until he felt pressure. Knowing he'd reached her maidenhood, he kissed Astrid with such passion, then pushed past it, swallowing the scream that came from Astrid. Stopping to allow her to adjust to the pain, he looked into her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked with sincerity.

Adjusting slightly, Astrid nodded. "Yes. You can move now."

Hiccup reached down and softly kissed her lips before continuing. Watching her face as he pulled out slightly, then back in, holding onto the restraint he had to not thrust deep and fast knowing it would hurt her as her body adjusted to him. As he reached hilt and started to pull back out, Astrids breathing changed to shorter breaths as she reached her hands into his hair pulling him in like a starved cat.

"Faster Hiccup." she moaned closing her eyes feeling the pressure build in her gut once again.

"Yes Milady."

Reaching down and grabbing her thigh he lifted her leg around his waist going deeper as he thrust in and out of her. Sounds of pleasure coming from them both.

"Oh Gods Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as Hiccup bit down on the same spot on her neck feeling the crash of wave hit them both as the tightness from her orgasm sent him over the edge filling her.

Trying to hold his weight up, while catching his breath, he rolled off of her and laid down in the grass beside her, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"That was even better than I imagined." Astrid said in between breaths.

Hiccup laughed. "You're not hurt are you? I imagine you'll be sore?"

"I imagine I will be, but no, not hurt. Right now I can't feel my legs. Speaking of, I really wasn't sure how it was going to work out with the leg."

Smiling, Hiccup stood up in all his glory gathering their clothes and getting dressed. "It's all in the hips." He winked as he pulled his tunic over his head, and reached out to grab Astrids hand bringing her close to him. Kissing her, he grabbed her breast and winked, handing her her clothes.

"We should get back to the Berserk Island before it gets dark and they send a search party."

XXX

Arriving back on Berk, they went in search of their comrades. Finding Heather in the dungeon on watch with Sterk. Heather filled them in on the going ons of the Island and they let her know about Skyfires and the masked man.

"Scar you said?" Sterk spoke up after eavesdropping.

"Yea, do you know him?" Hiccup asked, approaching the cell.

"Aye, only in name. Man goes by Krogan. He's a Dragon Flyer, works for some big shots. You hear his name whispered throughout the lands when there's a hefty prize for a head. Thought about hiring him myself for that dear brother of yours."

Scowling at him, Heather brought up her newly sharpened stick threatening to throw it at his head before Astrid grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, lets let the men talk while we go throw some axes around." Astrid suggested sending a look to Hiccup. Heather glared at Sterk once more before turning and leaving with Astrid.

"That one would make a fine bride."

"Yes, for the right man she will. Now. What else do you know of this Krogan? What's he doing attacking Berserk?"

"Not sure. He's caused many problems with that group he runs with. Didn't trust him to get the job done in the end. He enjoys a show of it."

Hiccup sat in front of the cell pondering.

XXX

Astrid and Heather were throwing their axes at the targets.

"Looks like some of your frustration is gone." Heather noted. "I would have expected it to be worse being held prisoner like that."

"Ha. Ha. Yeah. Um." Astrid started turning a bright shade of red.

"Astrid Hofferson. Did you and Hiccup… take things to the next level."

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel guilty about it. It's been on my mind for so long and Hiccup kept asking me if I was sure, but now, what if I don't end up with Hiccup? What if I end up betrothed to someone else?"

"Astrid, do you really have any doubt in your mind that you won't end up with Hiccup?"

"I guess not."

"Right then. So tell me. How was it?"

Smiling, Astrid spoke in detail of their event.

XXX

Dagur made his way to the dungeons. Hoping to make peace with Sterk. He arrived to see Hiccup on the ground staring at the cell Sterk was sitting in, while he was leaning against the cell playing with pebbles.

"Hey brother. Mind if I have a word with the prisoner?"

Hiccup rose and considered it for a moment but left.

"So. Finally coming to face me like the worthless man you are, huh Dagur?"

"I am trying to turn a new leaf. I was following the orders of Viggo. At the time I was unhealthily following their orders, but then I found my sister. I had no family. My father abandoned me when I was young. I had to become a chief. A Berserker. Hold true to the family name. When I found Heather, that all changed for me. I started to become a better person. I'm hoping there is a way that we can put the past behind us. I've tried to kill Hiccup loads of times and he's forgiven me."

"I've got a hefty bounty on you, plus my own personal vengeance. What are they paying? I'll pay double."

"Tempting. But why would I do that?" Standing Sterk walked to the cell bars. "You killed my entire family Dagur! My ENTIRE family."

"What's your price then? To clear my name, get your forgiveness."

"Eye for an eye. I want your sister and your dragon."

"That's... That's..." Dagur stambered.

"Bring it up to the pussy cat. I don't want her dead. Just my wife." Sterk said calmly as he turned around and sat back down closing his eyes once again.

Dagur stood in shocked silence. Exiting the dungeon, he saw Astrid and Heather making their way back as Hiccup stood to greet them.

"So what does Sterk want?" Hiccup asked.

He looked at Heather and pointed. "You."


End file.
